


Sync

by overdose



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: "Let's do it together, Yuta-kun," Hinata said between a moan, licking his lips to get back the lost sensation of his brother's. "Let's come together."





	Sync

They start with kisses to rile each other. Cupping each other's faces, breathless after prolonged seconds of making out. Just being close like this, knowing this sort of touch is forbidden, is enough. They help each other in removing their clothes. Hinata removes Yuta's, and Yuta removes Hinata's. Wrapping his arms around Hinata, Yuta craves for more kisses. Hinata takes the time to coat his twin's cock with lube, which cuts their kiss short. Yuta shivers at the touch, and he does the same to Hinata's cock. They're both hard, ready to go.

Together, they start to stroke, moving their hands up and down to please each other. Hinata and Yuta keep a steady rhythm, holding out so this moment can last. They're silent at first, but as soon as Hinata caves in and lets a cry out, Yuta follows soon after. "Let's do it together, Yuta-kun," Hinata said between a moan, licking his lips to get back the lost sensation of his brother's. "Let's come together." and he speeds up.

When Yuta hears the suggestion, the touches suddenly have more meaning, and he gulps. "Okay," he nods, mimicking Hinata's pace. Nothing else needs to be said. "A-Aniki..." he whimpers from the thought and touches, losing the time around them as they jerk each other off.

But Hinata is up to something, indicating he's cheating with a grin. He was the one to propose this, yet his other hand caresses Yuta's cheek, pulling him closer. Hinata pretends to lean in for a kiss, but ducks his head down and continues to stroke. That isn't fair, Yuta thinks, so he tries to outdo his brother. Every time Hinata unfairly teases him, he picks up the pace. Hinata copies and their cries become louder. Yuta huffs as he slows down. They can't last teasing each other like this, so he moves a little closer and puts their cocks together, rubbing them. If they're going to finish fast, they'll do it together like planned.

"Yuta-kun-" Hinata gasps, watching as their cocks slide against each other. He opens his mouth to protest, but only whimpers come out. Yuta takes control now, unlike their sync from earlier. Both cocks are in his hand, and with a determined face, he watches Hinata melt. His hands clutch the bed sheets, biting his lips, regretting he teased his brother earlier. Hinata leans in to kiss his brother, muffling their noises. The kiss is deep enough to send Yuta on his back with Hinata toppling him. There's a desperate need for more affection and more touches.

Hinata takes control again and lines up their cocks in his hand, moving and sliding. "I'm close, Yuta-kun... Aren't you?" he whispers in Yuta's ears, panting as the pressure builds up. It's endearing watching his younger brother blush, tears in the corner of his eyes. Hinata knows it's completely narcissistic, but he enjoys it, nonetheless.

Yuta enjoys it too, nodding with a groan. Without any control, he watches Hinata mimic what he did earlier, bucking his hips. "Aniki, I wanna come..." Yuta whines.

The only confirmation he gets is a satisfied hum. They don't need any words to know when the time is right. Looking Yuta in the eyes, Hinata doesn't waste any time to finish. A few more rubs and they gasp out each other's names. Aniki, Yuta-kun. Together, they spurt onto their cocks, filling the room up with cries. They come together like planned, sealing it with a kiss. Hinata collapses on Yuta's body, kissing his shoulders and neck. For a while, they're silent, catching their breath. Hinata and Yuta sit up, then kiss again.

It's not enough for either of them, so they do it again, taking a step further.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was short but. i wanted it like this


End file.
